Link (Breath of the Wild)
This profile contains spoilers for the video game "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild", it is not recommended to continue reading if you have yet to play it. This profile covers Link from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Link is the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Background 10,000 years ago, an ancient evil known as Calamity Ganon attacked the kingdom of Hyrule. However, the people of Hyrule managed to seal him away using ancient technology crafted by the Sheikah clan known as Guardians and Divine Beasts, the blade that seals away evil called the Master Sword, and the holy powers of the kingdom's princess, who possessed the blood of the goddess Hylia. Many years later, and Ganon was getting close to breaking the seal, so the Hylians decided to find new warriors to wield the weapons and powers used to defeat Ganon in the past. These warriors were known as Champions, and the Hylian champion was the princess' royal knight Link. Link was chosen to be the new wielder of the Master Sword, and this new responsibility led to him acting stoic and silent so he didn't crack under the pressures of being a hero. However, when Ganon's return finally came, he ended up taking control of the Sheikah clan's machines and layed waste to Hyrule. During the battle, Link was fatally wounded, and Zelda had him sent to the Shrine of Resurrection to recuperate while she sealed Ganon inside Hyrule Castle. 100 years later, and Link awakens from his slumber, having lost his memories while in stasis. Guided by the telepathic voice of Princess Zelda, the spirit of Hyrule's deceased king, and various people who survived Ganon's attack, Link sets out to regain his memories, free the Divine Beasts and the Champions' spirits trapped inside them, and take back the Master Sword to finally slay Ganon before he escapes Zelda's seal. Powers & Abilities *'Marksmanship: '''Link is an expert with a bow, with his skill surpassing some of the Rito tribe's best archers. Using only his bow skills and special arrows, he was able to take down the Divine Beasts Vah Medoh, Vah Ruta, and Vah Naboris, letting him take control of them from the inside. When Link is airborne and aiming his bow, time seems to slow down around him to let him line up a good shot, and people watching him while he does this claim he draws his bow back too fast to follow. *'Flurry Rush: When Link dodges an attack at the last possible second, he can unleash a flurry of blows with his current weapon to deal immense damage to his opponent. *Stealth *Weapon Mastery Spirit Abilities *'''Mipha's Grace: Revives Link with full health and adds extra health to himself. Requires one day to recharge. *'Revali's Gale': Creates an upward draft that can carry Link into the sky. Requires 6 hours to charge, or 2 if Link is in Hyrule Castle. *'Daruk's Protection': Creates a red crystal barrier around Link when used, protecting him from all attacks and damage while up, as well as deflecting certain attacks back such as Guardian beams. Requires 8 hours to recharge, or 6 if Link is in Hyrule castle. *'Urbosa's Fury': Forms a spherical field of light around Link before lightning comes down and strikes everything in that radius. Requires 12 hours to recharge, or 4 if Link is in Hyrule Castle. Runes *'Magnesis': Allows Link to lift and carry metallic objects using magnetic energy. *'Remote Bomb': A bomb that can be detonated remotely that comes in the shapes of a cube and a sphere. *'Stasis': Allows Link to freeze objects in time. While suspended in time, objects will store any additional kinetic energy that is inflicted upon them. Link can strike a suspended object with a Weapon to produce a vast amount of kinetic energy, which will cause the object to suddenly move as it regains mobility. *'Cryosis': Allows Link to spontaneously create pillars of ice from the surface of any body of water. *'Camera': Take pictures of enemies, weapons, bows and arrows, shields, and materials to complete the Hyrule Compendium. Items added to the Compendium also include information about each item including common locations. Equipment *'Sheikah Slate': A multipurpose tool bearing the Eye Symbol of the Sheikah that Link obtains shortly after awakening. It is how Link uses his runes and can create a scope of the land and create beacons of light that Link places as a way to remember where he is going. *'Paraglider': With this item, Link can glide through the air at great speeds. *'Master Cycle Zero: '''A motorcycle-like vehicle created from ancient Sheikah technology, which was given to Link by the Sheikah monk Maz Koshia after completing his trial. It can be summoned using the Sheikah Slate, and while it does have a limited fuel supply, it can be refilled by dumping assorted materials into the cycle. Weapons *'Thunder Helm': A precious heirloom of the Gerudo that makes Link immune to lightning. *'Scimitar of the Seven': A famous one-handed scimitar once beloved by the Gerudo Champion Urbosa. *'Daybreaker': A shield originally wielded by Gerudo Champion Urbosa that is both lightweight and durable. *'Great Eagle Bow': A bow without equal originally wielded by the Rito Champion, Revali. It's said that Revali could loose arrows with the speed of a gale, and when wielding it, Link can fire three arrows at once. *'Lightscale Trident': A two-handed trident formerly wielded by Zora Champion Mipha. *'Boulder Breaker': A two-handed claymore formerly wielded by Goron Champion Daruk that while very powerful, takes a long time to perform attacks with. *'Master Sword': A sword, holy in nature that can fire beams of energy. It cannot be thrown, and while it is unbreakable it can be rendered useless after extensive use, after this point it will slowly repair itself. When fighting evil, such as Calamity Ganon or creatures corrupted by his Malice, the Master Sword will glow with holy light, dealing double the damage and not being rendered useless after extensive use. *'Hylian Shield': A shield formerly used by the Hylian Guard. Unlike other versions of this shield, it can break but can be replaced. |-|Gerudo Weapons= *Golden Claymore *Gerudo Spear *Golden Bow *Radiant Shield *Moonlight Scimitar *Gerudo Shield |-|Sheikah Weapons= *Eightfold Longblade *Edge of Duality *Phrenic Bow *Shield of the Mind's Eye |-|Korok Weapons= *Korok Leaf *Forest Dweller Spear *Forest Dweller Shield *Boomerang *Forest Dweller Bow *Forest Dweller Sword **Korok Weapons can also be lit on fire |-|Royal Guard Weapons= *Royal Guard Claymore *Royal Guard Shield *Royal Guard Bow *Royal Guard Sword *Royal Guard Spear |-|Royal Weapons= *Royal Broadsword *Royal Bow *Royal Claymore *Royal Halberd *Royal Shield |-|Rito Weapons= *Falcon Bow *Feathered Spear *Feathered Edge *Kite Shield *Swallow Bow |-|Zora Weapons= *Silver Longsword *Zora Spear *Silver Shield *Zora Sword *Ceremonial Trident *Silverscale Spear *Silver Bow Arrows *'Arrows': Normal wooden arrows. In extremely high temperatures, they will burst into flames, turning them into makeshift Fire Arrows. *'Fire Arrows': Arrows imbued with fire magic that are extremely effective against cold-based enemies, but are ineffective in the rain. *'Bomb Arrows': A regular arrow with an explosive at its tip, which detonates upon contact with an enemy. In high temperatures, the Bomb Arrow will blow up as soon as it's drawn, damaging Link in the process. *'Shock Arrows': An arrow imbued with electricity, shocking enemies on contact. *'Ancient Arrows''': A special type of arrow made specifically for defeating Guardians. When it hits something, it unleashes an explosion of blue energy that completely disintegrates all organic life it touches. These arrows are powerful enough to one-shot a Guardian by hitting them in the eye. Feats Strength *Eaily pushes large boulders. *Creates shockwaves when slamming down a heavy weapon. *Chops trees down with two slices. Speed *Can easily dodge and react to Thunderblight Ganon's attacks. *Runs circles around monsters of any size Durability *Gets right back up from sky to ground lightning...depending how much health Link has. *Tanks bomb blasts going off in his face. Skill *Before being chosen by the Master Sword, was Princess Zelda's royal knight. *Slayed dozens of monsters to protect Zelda, while only sustaning minor injuries. *While fighting a horde of Guardians, managed to take down several of them before going down. *Defeated Master Kohga, leader of the Kohga clan of assassins. *Took back the Divine Beasts from Ganon's control. *Snuck into Gerudo Town by dressing up as a woman. *Managed to find and reclaim the Master Sword. *Stormed Hyrule Castle and defeated Calamity Ganon. Weaknesses *Other than the Master Sword, all other weapons are breakable *Blessings have a cool down time *Needs special equipment to survive harsh environments Fun Facts *Link is a big eater according to Zelda and other diarys, even being able to eat a Goron rock roast, although his opinion on it is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Characters Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Healers Category:Knights Category:Vehicle Users Category:Archers Category:Protagonists